United world
by Luka-sama
Summary: Pacifica del universo de reverse falls, termina en el mundo normal de Gravity falls, sin entender por qué todo es tan diferente y en busca de su mejor amiga. U.A y Mundo normal.


_Conocí reverse falls…dios será mi perdición XD lo ame con tan solo pensarlo. La idea de Reverse falls tampoco es mi idea, créditos a su respectivo creador…aunque no tengo la menor idea quien fue._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **United world**

Miro por quinta vez el pie de la montaña y la caverna que había descubierto. Como todo en Gravity falls, aun a pesar de tener 16 años, parecía tener nuevos descubrimientos en todos lados. Pero esta vez temía por su querida Hannah, su mejor amiga y gallina mascota. Su querido primo Gideon debía estar investigando en otra parte del bosque, como para ayudarla.

Bajo la vista al diario número 3, que era su posesión más preciada.

-Podría pedirle ayuda a los gemelos Pines-murmuro recordando a aquellos chicos que había detestado al llegar a Gravity falls.

Bueno que ambos fueran unos estafadores, amantes de la magia negra y que hubieran intentado asesinarla en más de una ocasión. Claro, sin olvidar la obsesión que tenía Mabel con su primo Gideon Gleeful. Pero luego de algunos eventos casi apocalípticos, donde se habían ayudado mutuamente, ahora había una especia de tregua-amistad entre todos.

-Aunque sería muy arriesgado-se dijo con una mano en el mentón.

Aunque si bien había tregua, aún tenía algo de miedo a los chicos cuando estaban de malas y la usaban para sus burlas. Si bien Dipper ya no solía hacerlas, y ahora la molestaba con coquetearle descaradamente en broma, Mabel aun daba miedo con un hacha en sus manos.

Negó con la cabeza.

Debía ser valiente.

Entro a la cueva donde su querida Hannah había desaparecido, pero no había dado más de cinco pasos, cuando todo bajo sus pies desapareció y grito asustada.

El mundo había desaparecido de pronto y una luz cegadora fue la que le recibió.

…

Ese día no era el mejor que había tenido en su vida, Mabel volvía tener su estúpido enamoramiento por el enano de Gideon (a pesar de los años, aún era más pequeño que ellos) y estaba planeando secuestrarlo como de costumbre. Will que siempre le tenía temor y respeto, prefería ayudar a su hermana que a él en sus planes. Aunque dichos planes habían cambiado en torturar a las personas e investigar sobre la magia oscura, para concentrarse en la fortuna que estaba creando con su nuevo show en el continente.

La magia del dinero.

El dolor de cabeza no lo había dejado en todo el día, por lo cual tomo una aspirina y miro aburrido a su hermana a punto de salir en busca de su amor unilateral.

-Mira quien habla sobre amor unilateral-indico ella con frialdad.

La vio fijamente, ignorando como de costumbre aquella unión telepática que tenían, sin secretos entre ellos.

Mabel había crecido para ser una chica hermosa, de buen cuerpo vestido en colores negros y celestes, larga cabellera castaña y ojos celeste claro. Si cuando niña era popular, ahora tenía a más de todo el pueblo y fuera de los límites del país babeando tras ella. Pero como ella era tan "normal", se fijaba en el único tarado que no le interesaba y que fue su enemigo un buen tiempo.

-No tengo amor unilateral-

-Déjame reírme en tu cara, Pacifica no le interesa tu persona-

-Te equivocas, ella está enamorada de mí-

-El crush que tuvo por ti hermanito, fue cuando tenía doce años, cambio luego del décimo intento de muerte…deberías superarla-

Volteo a verla con enojo, era parte verdad. Cuando fue niño la niña Northwest había estado enamorada de él profundamente, claro que él la ignoro por que la consideraba una molestia. Pero como todos conocen, el karma llego más pronto de lo que esperaba. Cuando Pacifica se había cansado de insistir que él era bueno, cuando noto que sus esfuerzos no tenían frutos, intento olvidarlo…curiosamente fue entonces cuando él la noto. Una chica hija de unos hippies, que era valiente, que luchaba por los demás, que incluso lo había salvado varias veces aunque no pidiera su ayuda.

Negó con la cabeza intentando sacarla de su mente.

Él solo disfrutaba de coquetear con ella para ver su cara de fastidio, nada más.

-Sigue en negación-comento Mabel al triangulo azulado a su lado.

Will no dijo nada, temiendo que el castaño arremetiera contra él, por suerte el timbre de la mansión sonó distrayendo ambos gemelos.

Mabel salto de felicidad cuando al abrir la puerta, Gideon estaba frente a ellos. El chico aún estaba unos centímetros más pequeño que Dipper, vestía muy similar a cuando era niño, con su tonta gorra azul con dibujo de estrella. Aunque las innumerables carreras por su vida, sus investigaciones y estrés, habían hecho que adelgazara bastante y tuviera un cuerpo algo decente. No era tan popular en el pueblo como Dipper, pero en ocasiones Mabel debía dejarles claro a las chicas que era de su propiedad.

Aunque no fuera nada.

-Mi querido Gideon, no tenías que venir…estaba preparando ir a secuestrarte en unos minutos-indico la joven sin ninguna vergüenza.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del albino, pero negó con la cabeza para recordar el por qué había ido hasta ahí.

-¿Pacifica esta aquí?-pregunto apurado.

Las alertas sonaron en la cabeza del castaño.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con tono de voz frio.

-Desapareció en la mañana buscando a su gallina Hannah…luego en el bosque encontré su mochila y esto…-dijo sacando el diario con el número 3 en él.

Los dos castaños lo vieron incrédulos, ese diario era algo que la rubia jamás había abandonado, por mucho que su vida dependiera de eso. Dipper salió de la nada corriendo, causando que Mabel suspirara y le indicara a Will que lo siguiera.

La joven miro a Gideon con algo de molestia, de que la rubia interrumpiera la cita planeada que tenía.

-Si la encuentro promete tener una cita conmigo-le dijo coqueta tocando con su dedo el mentón.

Gideon sintió su frente sombreada de negro.

Mataría a su prima.

…

En un mundo alterno, que no era reverse falls, si no el mundo original. Los hermanos Pines estaban desempacando sus maletas en la cabaña del misterio. Ahora con 17 años, cumplían con su promesa de volver cada verano, al igual que sus tíos que dejaban de investigar en esas fechas, para regresar a Gravity falls a vivir más aventuras con ellos. A veces parecía que el tiempo no pasaba del todo, pero no era verdad.

Ambos pronto entrarían a la universidad, sería más difícil regresar a ese pueblo que tantas aventuras les había dado.

Miro de reojo a Mabel saltando en su cama, como si no tuviera la edad que tenía. Su cabello castaño ahora estaba corto por sus hombros, gracias a que pato se había comido la mayoría de su pelo cuando se le cayó un plato de salsa en este. Su cuerpo era bastante bonito, aunque seguía usando esa ropa extravagante como cuando era niña utilizaba sudaderas de diferentes formas.

Él en cambio había crecido varios centímetros, gracioso pero cierto, había superado la estatura de su hermana por cinco centímetros. Aún tenía su gorra, ya bastante vieja y algo desecha. Sus ropas eran casi las mismas, pero más largas y con su inseparable sudadera azulada.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Pacifica, el último verano no pudo vernos…pero ya le mande un mensaje-dijo Mabel con una gran sonrisa mostrando su celular.

Suspiro al verla tan feliz, desde hace algunos veranos que Mabel había tomado un cariño excesivo a la rubia, a pesar de las negaciones iniciales de esta, ahora eran como mejores amigas.

Lo peor de todo es que su hermana notaba como él estaba interesado en ella, lo cual aprovechaba para llevar a la rubia a todos lados.

Había miradas entre ellos, risas compartidas e historias que los unían, pero ninguno había dado el primer paso. Había estado planeando todo el año que haría al verla, pero como generalmente pasaba con sus planes y chicas, probablemente tendría que improvisar.

De hecho…eso pasaría ahora…

-GIDEON-gritaba alguien desde afuera y golpeaba la puerta.

Ambos se vieron de reojo, recordando cómo sus tíos estaban en la ciudad abasteciéndose de comida para el verano.

Camino rápidamente seguido de Mabel, cuando abrieron la puerta, se quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron.

¿Era Pacifica?

Pero se veía diferente, no era la chica hermosa con mirada altanera pero coqueta, que solía ser solo sincera con ellos y sonreír levemente en ocasiones. Era como ella, sin duda. Pero ese cabello atado en una cola de caballo, una sudadera celeste, junto unos short de color oscuro y tenis, poseía una mirada mucho más infantil que la usual Pacifica.

Esa mirada que cambio a una de sorpresa al verlo a él, a una atemorizada al ver a Mabel.

-¿Pacifica?-pregunto Mabel ladeando la cabeza.

El look de la rubia, era más propicio de su hermana que de ella.

Además, Dipper no sintió aquel usual salto que tenía al ver a la rubia en su interior. Era más la sorpresa y confusión que reinaban.

-M-Mabel….volviste por mi primo, pues vestirse de esa forma no funcionara-dijo con mirada enojada antes de salir corriendo para internarse en el bosque.

Dipper y Mabel se vieron de reojo confundidos.

-Eso debió ser producto de nuestra imaginación-se aseguraron ambos antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

-HANNAH-gritaba en medio del bosque.

Estaba agotada.

Luego de huir de un grupo de Gnomos, minotauros y un extraño dragón caballo. Estaba cansada. No quería regresar a la cabaña del misterio de su primo, no con los gemelos Pines en ella. Se preguntó por qué estarían vestidos de esa forma, probablemente para engañar a su primo. Pero no tenía tiempo para ayudarlo, no sin Hannah a su lado.

Se sentó en un tronco abandonado, con ganas de llorar.

¿Dónde estaba su amiga?

Al verla desaparecer por aquella extraña cueva, no sabía cómo había regresado al interior del bosque. Tampoco encontraba la cueva de regreso.

…

-Esta niña es toda una problemática-comento reverse Dipper al llegar a ese mundo alterno.

No ocupo ser un genio para rastrear a la chica, al menos hasta sus últimos momentos en su mundo normal. Pero pensar que encontraría un portal dimensional, sin duda ocupaba vigilarla más de cerca. Dado que con solo ver de reojo en medio de la ciudad, a personas con actitudes totalmente opuestas. Decidió ir a buscar al tarado de Gideon de ese mundo.

Toco en la cabaña del misterio, esperando aburrido que ese albino saliera.

Pero cuando unos ojos castaños lo vieron impresionado, con un rostro similar al suyo y ropas multicolor.

Quiso vomitar.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo con tono molesto.

Eso era…él.

-¡HAY DOS DIPPER!-chillo Mabel sorprendida con las manos en sus mejillas.

Miro impresionado (sin demostrarlo por fuera) a la chica que parecía a su hermana, pero que era completamente opuesta. Se preguntó qué haría su hermana al verse en ese mundo, la respuesta era clara, un hacha y sangre por todos lados. Bueno, gracias a Pacifica y Gideon su vena sangrienta se había calmado, pero no creía que reaccionara bien a todo esto.

-Somos de un mundo alterno-dijo una bola azul apareciendo a su lado.

Quiso matar con la mirada a Will, pero este solo se encogió a sus pies.

Noto de reojo la incredulidad de ese Dipper y esa Mabel al ver a su esclavo, cosa que ignoro. En otro tiempo le hubiera gustado viajar a ese mundo alterno para controlarlo con su poder, hace varios años se había topado con la existencia Bill, si bien era mucho más controlados y psicópata que Will, le había dejado claro porque él tenía el control de lo sobre natural en su mundo. Este debía ser el mundo de su usual procedencia.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, busco a una chica rubia con ropa colorida…cayó a este mundo por accidente y pienso devolverla de regreso antes que cree una fisura espacio tiempo, no tengo tiempo para tratar con cosas ridículas-explico aburrido.

La última vez que Mabel jugo con el tiempo fue algo tedioso de solucionar.

Noto como ambos lo miraban aun en estado similar en Shock.

Suspiro antes de usar su magia para crearse una capucha.

Cuando dio media vuelta para irse, los castaños comenzaron a seguirlo, estuvo tentado a congelarlos en su lugar o desaparecerlos, pero ocupaba dirección en ese extraño mundo.

Pero al salir del límite de la cabaña, se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Una chica rubia de pelo larguísimo, con un costoso vestido de diseñador, zapatos de marca y maquillaje sencillo. Se notaba la mirada prepotente que tenía y la falta del brillo infantil que tanto había pensado en su actualidad. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Dipper?-dijo ella con tono de princesa mimada.

La detesto.

Mientras Mabel le explicaba rápidamente la situación a la Pacifica de este mundo, él estaba sentado martilleando los dedos en una mesa, junto con su alterno de ese mundo.

-Es una completa pedante, seguramente se llevaría bien con mi hermana-indico frustrado de ver a esa versión de Pacifica.

No la adorable e inocente chica que juraba había bien dentro de él, aunque nadie compartiera esa opinión.

-No la conoces, suele actuar así con desconocidos, pero es una gran chica y gran amiga-le contradijo el yo de ese mundo.

Bufo fastidiado.

Casi podía ver a su hermana pidiendo que se llevara a esa Pacifica a su mundo, pues con solo ver su mirada, sentía el carácter fuerte que identificaba a su Mabel.

-Eres un Dipper de una dimensión diferente, porque no me sorprende en este pueblo-dijo la rubia viéndolo fijamente.

Alzo una ceja sin cambiar su usual actitud indiferente.

-Eres una niña mimada de este mundo, que patético-comento levantándose.

Vio que esta quería darle una cachetada, pero su mirada enojada la congelo en su lugar. Bufo antes de ver a Will, este parecía por fin haber encontrado el rastro de la Pacifica que buscaba.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la mirada de los demás.

…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cuando encontraba a Hannah pasaba eso?

Apretó con fuerza el tronco para no caer al vacío, aunque la presión de la cascada a su lado, le dificultaba la labor. Sobre sus hombros Hannah intentaba sujetarla con el pico, pero la rama estaba comenzando a ceder. Hace tan solo unos cinco minutos que encontró a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que un enorme lobo de casi tres metros, por lo cual la huida había terminado en eso, una cascada y una salvada casi milagrosa.

Pero al ver la rama comenzar a crujir, supo que estaba frita.

La rama cedió, vio el terror en los ojos de su ave amiga y nuevamente sintió un vacío.

Sintió que toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, detesto que después de sus amigos, la gente de Gravity falls, su familia y muchas otras personas, la última persona que viera fuera la sonrisa coqueta de Dipper.

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo impacto contra algo.

No fue algo duro, en realidad era una sensación placida. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, por algunos raspones de su anterior huida. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos celeste brillantes de la última persona que vio al caer, cuyo rostro parecía brillar en un aura celeste.

Se quedó un momento inmóvil, antes de que una sonrisa de alivio surcara su rostro.

-Dipper-nunca había sentido tanto alivio de ver al castaño.

Este suspiro cortando el contacto visual.

Cuando un vacío reino su estómago, pudo ver que el castaño la había salvado levitando con sus poderes mágicos. Al llegar al suelo, se sorprendió al ver a mucha gente que no conocía, pero al ver un rostro similar al suyo, comenzó a dudar si todo esto no era un loco sueño.

…

-Un mundo alterno, no tenía ni idea-dijo sorprendida reverse Pacifica al ver a las otras personas.

Era sorprendente ver a Mabel sonriéndole tan amablemente, que su yo de ese mundo bufara a lo lejos cruzada de brazos y que un Dipper tuviera esa aura tan hogareña. Miro a Hannah entre sus manos, que tampoco parecía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Si es bastante increíble, también el pensar que eres la dueña del tercer diario de tu mundo, debes saber muchas cosas impresionantes y obtenido conocimiento que no hay en esta realidad-exclamo aquel Dipper de ese mundo.

Sonrió al verlo con amabilidad, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

Probablemente ambos tendrían historias similares y el mismo deseo a lo desconocido, aunque pensaba que ese Dipper se llevaría muchísimo mejor con su primo Gideon, que el Dipper de su dimensión.

Noto de reojo como el Dipper de su mundo, bufaba antes de aclarar su garganta.

-Paz no es momento de hacerte amiguita de ellos, debemos volver antes de que se cree una fisura espacio-tiempo-comento notablemente molesto de su nuevo amigo.

Asintió algo apenada.

-Es una pena no quedarme más tiempo, me hubiera gustado conocerlos más-hablo cuando reverse Dipper creo fácilmente un portal con ayuda de Will.

Mabel la abrazo rápidamente con una sonrisa, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Su contra parte solo saludo vagamente con la mano, no tan emocionada como los demás de verla. En cambio Dipper sonrió cariñosamente, ella lo imito.

Se sorprendió de sentir una mano rodeando la cintura. Al voltear se sorprendió más cuando unos labios se estamparon con ella y esos ojos celestes la miraban con posesión. Abrió la boca incrédula cuando se separó, sin poder voltear a ver a los demás con cara similar.

-Me importa un pepino que seas el yo de esta realidad, pero esta Pacifica me pertenece-dijo posesivamente reverse Dipper antes de desaparecer por el portal que habían creado.

Will y Hannah los siguieron algo sorprendidos.

…

Todo quedo en silencio en el universo normal de Gravity falls. Mabel soltó una carcajada antes de caminar a la cabaña seguida de un apenado Dipper y una incómoda Pacifica. La castaña no dejaba de reírse y hacer comentarios de doble sentido entre ellos. Luego de que esta fuera a la cocina en busca de unas gomitas que había traído, dejándolos a ellos en un incómodo silencio.

-No es como si fuéramos a ser algo, solo porque en otro universo seamos…lo que sea que fuera aquello-comento avergonzada Pacifica.

Dipper en cambio rio al verla nerviosa.

-Podríamos intentarlo…ya sabes…seria lo único en común que tendríamos con ellos-dijo en tono broma, tono seriedad.

Vio las mejillas rojas de Pacifica, rio cuando esta no negó aquella propuesta. Esperaba que el Dipper en aquel universo alterno no le fuera tan mal.

…

En el universo alterno, Mabel veía sin sorpresa como en la sala de su mansión se abría un portal dimensional, como una cachetada sonaba por todo el lugar, para que luego Pacifica Northwest saliera roja como un tomare y tapando sus labios. Camino hasta ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, con una marca roja en sus mejillas, pero con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su vida.

-Está loca por mí-aseguro este con tono autosuficiente.

Era un estúpido masoquista.

Igual lo ignoro, porque gracias a que ella había enviado a la horrible gallina de Pacifica a otra dimensión, ahora tenía una cita con Gideon a las tres de la tarde.

Su plan fue todo un éxito.

 **Fin**

 _Me agrada Dipper, pero el Dipper de reverse falls…es mucho con demasiado XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
